3G mobile telephone services called the third generation have been launched in Japan from 2002. At first, small-size packets were transmitted and received for voice calls, transmission of e-mails, and the like. Due to the introduction of High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), however, larger-size packets have been transmitted and received for downloading music files, streaming of dynamic images, and the like.
According to the increase in packet volumes as described above, Long Term Evolution (LTE) which uses Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) in downlink has also been put in service for expanding radio network sides. Furthermore, 4G services are expected to start around 2015. Thus, a maximum of 1 Gbps (bit per second) can be realized in a semi-fixed environment, and a maximum of 100 Mbps can also be realized in a mobile environment. In addition, the use of small cells, for example, is under discussion in order to deal with hot spots in which traffic is regionally concentrated and to enhance use efficiency of frequency resources. Furthermore, introduction of a frequency sharing technology for causing a frequency band that is not temporally and regionally used and is called a white space to be shared by systems according to rules has been discussed. In addition, the introduction of a frequency sharing technology called a Spectrum Access System (SAS) has been discussed in North America in order to cause a frequency band that is not temporally or regionally used to be shared by systems according to rules.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology in which, according to a traffic load of each of two or more access points (or the number of terminal apparatuses accessing them), bands are allocated to the two or more access points. Patent Literature 2 discloses, for example, a technology in which two evolved Node Bs (eNBs) share Radio Access Network (RAN) resources to realize load balancing.